Calm before the storm
by Erendyce
Summary: When two storms meet, one is bound to swallow the other. The same applies to two certain Storm rings wielders. TYL!Bel59


Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Tsunayoshi smiled when his Storm Guardian knocked and stepped into his office. He had changed, in a good way.

"You called me, Tenth."

Even the tone he used was far different from what it used to be ten years ago. Gokudera was no more the overexcited and almost too energetic teen he was when Tsuna had first met him. Now, the Guardian was standing in front of his desk with a serene expression on his face and waiting for Tsuna to speak.

"Gokudera-kun, I know it's a bit sudden, but I was informed that there's a small Millefiore base which has been located in Sicily. I'd need you to go there and take care of it. Could you do that?" the Vongola boss asked.

"Of course. I just need the exact location and I'll go there right away." Gokudera answered calmly.

Tsuna nodded and approved mentally. Gokudera wasn't his right hand man for nothing; throughout the years, he had managed to learn quite some self-control and could now handle each of his missions very coolly, which was an excellent asset to complete his missions.

"Great!" Tsuna said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way, I also received a message from the Varia saying that they'll also be sending Belphegor to help you destroy the base. He'll... Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that the Storm Guardian had frozen on the spot.

"B-Belphegor?" Gokudera asked with a low voice, and chills ran down Tsuna's spine at the sudden flaming look in his eyes. "THAT BASTARD IS COMING TOO?" he roared, making Tsuna jump on his seat. "I freaking don't need him to _help_ me on that mission!" Gokudera punched the table. "Shit! That sadistic sucker pisses me off so much! But don't worry, Tenth, I'll take care of that." he added, furious as he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Sweatdropping, Tsuna blinked several times before sighing loudly.

No, Gokudera was still the same after all.

* * *

Gokudera looked at the smouldering ruins with satisfaction and ran his fingers through his hair. Mission complete. Tsuna would be proud of him. Well, he did get injured slightly, and his suit and shirt were a bit damaged, but it was nothing serious.

The air whistled behind him. His acute sense of hearing and his sharpened reflexes allowed him to dodge the incoming knife pretty easily before he turned round, fuming as he glared at the one who had just thrown the weapon.

"What the hell was that for!" he asked angrily.

"Ushishishishi... a pity it missed." the knife owner replied with his usual grin.

Right. Gokudera had almost forgotten about him. Almost. It was a miracle they had managed to finish the mission without killing each other, really, though Gokudera suspected that the several knives he had dodged during the battle had been aimed at him on purpose. And the fact that Bel had denied it innocently definitely didn't convince him at all.

It was a fact. Whenever Bel was around, Gokudera simply couldn't stay calm. It was like a natural reaction towards that insane man who liked calling himself a 'prince', and the latter obviously enjoyed irritating him a lot. Like now.

Three other knives flew to him, and one managed to graze his cheek, tracing a thin red line on it.

"You bastard! You asked for it!" Gokudera snapped as he aimed his cannon at Bel and shot. The blonde jumped in the air to dodge the blast and landed right in front of Gokudera, his mad grin broadening.

"Shishishishi... As if you could land a blow on me..." he sneered, several knives in both his hands ready to be sunk in Gokudera's flesh, but the Guardian was quicker and punched him in the face with enough strength to send him to the ground. Bel stood up and wiped the thin trail of blood off his mouth and sniggered.

"In the mood for playing, aren't we?"

"What's your damn problem, you bastard?" Gokudera snapped back, now in fighting stance.

"Shishishi... Play with the Prince..." Bel answered, throwing another knife which missed Gokudera's face by a hair's breadth.

"In your dreams!" Gokudera countered by throwing a dynamite stick at Bel.

"Woops! That's dangerous!" he exclaimed, jumping away from it. The ground was blown up by the small explosion, but it didn't really make any difference on the landscape given how much they had destroyed right before.

"You'll play with me, shishishi..." Bel added, charging at Gokudera who stepped back but not quickly enough as his shirt was slashed open by the tip of Bel's knife. Gokudera cursed, but as he tried to step back again, he realized his back had hit against a piece of wall. _'Shit!'_

The next second, Bel had both his hands pinned on the wall on either side of Gokudera's head and the Varia of Storm looked as pleased as ever.

"Gotcha~!" he said, visibly enjoying himself a lot. "Now the Prince can have fun with the Storm brat, shishishi..."

"Get off me!" Gokudera shouted back but immediately shut up when he felt something rather cold and rather metallic pressing against his belly. "You..."

"It's been quite some time since I was last able to play with you, shishishi..." Bel said before smashing his lips against Gokudera who opened his eyes wide in astonishment. What the hell...? None of his limbs could move and it seemed his brain had stopped working during a few seconds until he finally started registering what was happening. He tried to protest but soon realized his mistake when he felt something invading his mouth. Bel's tongue. His protests were muffled by Bel's tongue and the only sounds he could emit sounded a lot like moans.

Not that he was enjoying this, damn it! His mind was screaming at him to do something about Bel, but it seemed that his body still didn't want to react. Bel ran his tongue all over the inside of Gokudera's mouth, not missing a single spot and making the Guardian realize how sensitive he could actually be. Unexplainable excitement sent shivers through his body and before he was even aware of it, one of his hands was already reaching for Bel's hair. His fingers slipped through the blonde locks, meeting with that crown Bel was always wearing.

The Varia of Storm pressed himself against Gokudera – when had he removed the knife? – and kept kissing him eagerly, their lips never separating. Gokudera responded back by also shoving his tongue into Bel's mouth and they started battling for dominance, each of them knowing that the other was definitely not going to give up. Gokudera gripped Bel's hair even more tightly while his free arm sneaked around Bel's waist; it was insane, he knew it, yet he couldn't do anything against the desire that had started waking up in him.

At some point he realized he needed air in order to survive, and managed to separate their lips somehow, just enough for him to be able to breathe in before gasping as sharp teeth sank into his neck, biting on the pale skin.

"Bel-" Gokudera let out involuntarily.

"Shishishishi... you smell like gunpowder and you taste like gunpowder... interesting..." the insane Varia commented as he licked Gokudera's neck before pulling back. Gokudera's cheeks turned red and he tried to push Bel away, though unsuccessfully.

"S-shut up! What the hell did you do that for?" Gokudera protested.

"Because I felt like it, of course."

"You bastard, just get off m-Shit!" he hissed and winced in pain at the sudden burn along his chest.

"Shishishi... Calm down, brat." Bel replied, a blood-dripping knife in his hand. How the hell did he dare tell him to calm down? How the hell was Gokudera even_ supposed_ to calm down?

As Gokudera glanced down, he saw a long and thin gash marring his chest, but the least thing he expected Bel to do was lower himself and start licking the wound up to the top. Gokudera gritted his teeth at the pain and felt the urge to kick the cocky prince, however his legs felt like lead and none of his limbs were responding in a very rational manner. Like his hand, for instance, as it pulled Bel to him and sealed their lips once again. His bleeding chest hurt, but it didn't matter to him now. What mattered was that right here, right now, he was irresistibly lured in by Bel's insanity, and it felt damn good.

His whole body was set on fire when Bel grabbed his crotch without any warning. He almost jumped at the touch and moaned unconsciously, eliciting a satisfied laugh from Bel.

"Enjoying this, huh? The Prince takes very good care of his subjects." he said, running the tip of his knife on Gokudera's throat.

"B-Bastard..."

"Watch your mouth." Bel warned as he slightly pressed on the knife. A scarlet drop beaded on Gokudera's skin. "Shishishishi... let's keep on playing, shall we?"

'_Calm down, calm down, calm down and think. Think, think, think!'_ Gokudera kept thinking to himself. Why on earth couldn't he keep his cool whenever Bel was around? Even worse, his name just needed to be mentioned for Gokudera to let loose of the sleeping storm in him. _'Crap, crap, crap!'_ he cursed mentally at himself.

A powerful stimulation coming from between his legs made him gasp and it only took him a second to notice that the top of his trousers was open and that Bel hadn't wasted time plunging his hand in.

"What the fuck... are you... ahh... doing?" he managed to ask between two pants.

"Shishishi... I told you, I'm playing with you." Bel replied, stressing his grip on Gokudera's member.

"Nghh... stop doing... that..." Gokudera made a futile attempt at protesting, but his hips had started moving on their own accordance to seek more of what Bel was offering.

"Shut up, brat."

Bel put his mouth closer to Gokudera's ear and licked the earlobe, his hand working wonders on Gokudera who was having some real problems dealing with the surge of hotness sweeping over him. Bel's clothes rubbed against the wound on his chest, and he winced slightly at the pain, but his attention was much more focused on Bel's fingers teasing him in a maddening way. It was his first time being handled in that way and he felt that he wouldn't be able to stand it for much longer, especially when the strokes started getting firmer and quicker.

"You're dripping wet, shishishi..." Bel whispered at his ear, making him flush even more.

"S-shut up!" Gokudera snapped back but was quickly silenced by a knife on his throat again.

"Play along with the Prince and he may reward you, otherwise... well, you wouldn't like to know..."

Gokudera was at his limits. His pants got quicker, his fingers tightened on Bel's clothes, and he came in Bel's hands while biting his lip in order not to let out a name he'd regret afterwards.

"Shishishi... that was really quick..." the Varia of Storm commented, withdrawing his hand. He brought it to his mouth and licked it a first time, to Gokudera's utter horror. He was about to say something when Bel interrupted him with a rough kiss, sticking his tongue in and making him taste himself. The feeling wasn't particularly pleasant, but Gokudera forgot about it as soon as he felt a warm hand sneaking on his chest and pressing over his wound.

When Bel stepped back, his fingers were stained with blood and he looked at them with an eerie grin before he started licking them, one by one.

"You have... a serious problem... you know?" Gokudera panted. "You're sickening..."

"I'll take that as a compliment, shishishishi... Now, what shall we do?"

"How about... you just go back... to your boss... and disappear from my sight?" Gokudera suggested, barely able to hide his embarrassment.

Bel seemed to ponder for a moment before replying:

"Nah, that won't do. It's my turn to have some fun now."

It was the last straw. The storm broke out. Violently. In less than a second, Gokudera's cannon was pointed on Bel's forehead who barely had time to move down before the blow was fired.

"Shishishishi... the brat's angry!" Bel teased him before jumping on the side again to avoid another blow. In a matter of seconds, several explosions shook the area and filled the air with heavy smoke. Amidst the clouds of smoke, a silhouette was standing, eyes ablaze with anger and a murderous aura wrapped around him.

"You bastard! Don't think you can run away that easily!" Gokudera shouted.

"Who's running away? A prince never runs away, stupid brat."

"And stop calling me that!"

"You're a brat, therefore I call you a brat, shishishishi..."

"Fuck you!" Gokudera shot his cannon at Bel once again, and though the latter managed to dodge, some fragments of rock hit his face and soon, a scarlet line appeared along his cheek. Bel twitched.

"You little brat, how dare you..."

The next second, the blonde threw an impressive set of knives at Gokudera and rushed at him. A few blades grazed Gokudera on his legs and arms, making him flinch; taking advantage of it, Bel grabbed him by the collar – or what was left of it – and pinned him back on the wall, and Gokudera winced as his head hit against it.

"The Prince will have to punish you for ruining his face." the insane Varia said. "First, I'll pay you back for this." he went on, and with a single gesture, slashed Gokudera's cheek the same way he was hurt.

"You're fucking sick!" Gokudera spat back, wriggling furiously.

"Shishishishi... and what if I am? You know, you look way better with some scars on you." Bel said, smirking. "Let's see, where next could I add a scar on that pretty body of yours?"

"Wh-" Gokudera blushed in spite of himself and convinced himself that the red on his cheek was due to his anger, and nothing else. He didn't have time to think any further though, for Bel was already running a knife over his shoulder, making his shirt slip off a bit. The burning sensation of the cut was numbed by all his other injuries; at this point, a few more scars weren't going to change anything.

"Get the fuck off me!" the Storm Guardian shouted for the hundredth time.

"Make me." Bel challenged him, sinking the blade a bit deeper in the wound. Gokudera hissed and glared at Bel, but his expression changed abruptly when he felt something strange pressing between his legs. Could it be...?

"Shishishishi... Told ya, it's my turn to have some fun now." Bel replied his silent question, dropping the knife on the floor.

"You're sick! You're fucking sick!" Gokudera repeated again, now slightly panicked.

What the hell was wrong with that guy? Getting turned on in such a situation was definitely not right! And yet it was more than obvious that Bel was very much turned on at that precise moment. Gokudera's heart was pounding loudly against his chest; he gulped when Bel's hand made its way into his pants again and for some reason, he didn't find enough strength to resist. _'Shit, shit, shit! I'm not gonna let him do this to me again!' _However, his actions didn't match his thoughts as he found himself unable to stop the sneaking hand; instead, he grabbed Bel's shirt and clung to it, praying that his legs wouldn't give up on him. Bel leant against him and started sucking on his neck playfully, and Gokudera shut his eyes tight at the feeling of those damn skilled fingers brushing his member again.

However, what he definitely didn't expect was for Bel to move his hand a bit further between his legs to another very intimate area. He tensed on the spot, barely standing the surge of burning need overwhelming him and making his blood boil uncontrollably.

"What are you... ahh... s-stop it... Bel..." Gokudera's breathing was getting erratic as his entrance was probed by Bel's fingers. Little did he know, the Varia of Storm's excitement had doubled in intensity when he had heard his name being pronounced in such a pleading way.

"Shishishishi... your first time being touched there too? The Prince is lucky, shishishi..."

Bel pushed a first finger in, then a second one with more difficulty. It's not like the blood he had on his fingers made a very good lubricant, and it's not like he cared about that either, but Gokudera's natural reaction was to tense even more at the foreign intrusion.

"Not making things easy, aren't ya?" Bel sneered. "I like that." he added before kissing Gokudera again, as fiercely as the first time. Gokudera's protests died in his throat, not able to figure out where to focus his attention to anymore; on Bel's lips pressed against his and devouring him hungrily, on his hand that was roaming painfully over his injured chest, or on his other hand that was... well... Gokudera didn't even want to put it into words. It felt too unreal to be true. And yet the intense desire taking over him was more than real, and he soon found himself giving in to the guilty pleasure he wasn't supposed to be feeling, especially when it was _Bel_ who was putting him in that state.

It was all Bel's fault. No one in their right mind would attack their own allies and... and do what Bel was doing right now! Really, it was all Bel's fault.

"You know, brat, I was really looking forward to this mission." Bel spoke at his ear as he started stretching Gokudera's tight entrance. "I've wanted to do this to you for ages, shishishi..." Gokudera gasped when Bel pushed his fingers deeper and started inserting a third one.

The younger man's mind was far too lost in his own universe to pay attention to Bel's words, though he did register their meaning. He could feel Bel's fingers moving inside of him and almost making him forget about the pain of his several injuries; both his arms were now wrapped around Bel's neck and his hips were moving up and down against the blonde man, his erected member rubbing ceaselessly against Bel's stomach.

"That part of you is also aching, isn't it?" Bel commented, amused. "But let's not rush things."

"B-bastard... just... hurry up... and..." Gokudera could barely articulate, too absorbed in his own pleasure. Bel was simply too skilled at that kind of game and Gokudera thought he was about to come again simply from having those fingers shoved inside of him.

"And what? Tell me...The Prince can be very generous..."

The Storm Guardian blushed even more and bit his lip, mentally repeating to himself not to yield and not to show Bel that he was enjoying this far more than what he should have; he hadn't even realized that it was already too late. Still, he was just stubborn like that and couldn't concede defeat; it'd be a shame on him. However, when Bel's fingers rubbed suddenly against his sweet spot, his eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly.

"Shit! What did you- Ahh! S-Stop that! Ahh... Bel... shit..." Words were coming out incoherently, making Bel grin with satisfaction.

"You're sure you want me to stop? It seems like you _really_ enjoy it when I do _this_." Bel said as he thrust his fingers once more against that spot and was rewarded with a sexy moan from Gokudera. "So? Still want me to stop?"

"Yes... no... ahh... just... ahh..."

"Hmm? Just what?"

"Damn it... just... I don't know! Just fuck me already!" Gokudera snapped completely.

Bel grinned even more, thinking that the idiotic Guardian had yet to realize the meaning of his words.

"Shishishishi... Very well, the Prince will grant you with what you desire." He removed his fingers, eliciting a disappointed sound from the other man. "Turn round." he then ordered.

'_Holy shit! I actually didn't say that, did I?'_ Gokudera wondered while cursing his own stupidity. But it was too late to turn back, and his body was craving so badly for Bel that he gave up. After all, it was simply a matter of pleasing himself, wasn't it? There was nothing wrong with that, even if he was about to be screwed by the most insane and sadistic man of the world.

"Don't make the Prince wait~" Bel's voice brought him back to reality, and he complied, turning round and leaning on his two forearms against the wall. A zip sound was heard, and a second later, he felt Bel's chest against his back and two arms embracing him. "Good boy." Bel whispered at his ear as he pulled Gokudera's trousers down. "Now don't move."

It was the last warning Gokudera had before something way bigger than fingers pressed against his entrance. Bel started pushing in forcefully, ignoring the blood that had started trailing down Gokudera's thighs.

"Shit! Bel!" Gokudera couldn't stifle a cry of pain and all his muscles tensed up. He wasn't going to break down, he certainly wasn't, because showing Bel any sign of weakness was the last thing he wanted; yet the excruciating pain threatened to make him pass out. _'I've been through worse than that!'_ he repeated to himself.

"You're fucking tight, brat."

Gokudera paid no attention to Bel's words; Bel's cock entering him was a far more important topic of concern. After what seemed to be an eternity, Bel was entirely inside of him, which didn't necessarily meant good news as the Varia started pulling back without letting him time to adjust. However, the moan that escaped his lips wasn't of pain, but of obvious pleasure.

"Shishishi... needy brat..." Bel whispered again.

"Shut up!" Gokudera snapped back. "You're the... ahh... one who... nghh... damn it... hurry up!" he prompted Bel whose grin broadened.

He complied happily, pulling out and thrusting back into the tight entrance. It felt so deliciously hot to be buried deeply into the younger male and Bel started raising the pace, using Gokudera's soft pants and gasps to fuel his desire. One of his hands drifted to Gokudera's crotch and grabbed his erection, making the younger man jolt at the touch.

A few drops of blood hit the ground, but Gokudera ignored them. He was being screwed by the one he thought he hated most, but he didn't care. All he cared for was the dizzying sensation spreading through his body, setting each of his nerves on fire and making him forget about the whole world surrounding him. At that precise moment, there was only Bel and him, and the violent need they had for each other. Bel was thrusting like a maniac in him while stroking Gokudera's member with an equal passion, both their bodies joined in an erratic dance where the main music was that of their pants, groans and Gokudera's soft calls.

Never before had he called Bel's name so many times, and certainly not to ask him for more, and quicker, and there, and more, more and more... nor would have he believed he could be that greedy. At some point, his rage was such that he punched the wall hard, blowing a part of it to pieces as if to release all the energy Bel was pouring into him and which was building up in him at an amazing speed.

"Shishishi... what's the matter?" Bel asked, licking his sweat-covered neck.

"Nghh... your fault... ahh..." Gokudera replied with a bit of trouble.

The union was violent, extreme and passionate like two storms clashing against each other and searing the sky with rumbling flashes of lightning. The main word there was _destruction_; their surroundings were destroyed, the limit between rationality and desire was destroyed, the border between sanity and madness was destroyed, and all that remained was two beings who wouldn't have cared the least bit if the whole world were to be destroyed.

Gokudera threw his head back and let out a loud moan when Bel made him come for the second time with his hand; he gasped even louder when Bel gave a final thrust and released his seed in him. He didn't pull out of Gokudera immediately and they remained like that for a moment, one resting his chin on the other's shoulder while the other's head was comfortably settled on the former's shoulder, both panting heavily, without pronouncing a single word.

It was only after a while that Gokudera finally spoke again:

"Shit, this hurts like hell."

"Shishishi... you're a real sissy."

"I'm not! But it's thanks to you and your stupid habit of stabbing everything you see that I lost half my blood!" Gokudera snapped back.

"Little sissy..." Bel repeated before he grabbed Gokudera's face with one hand and turned it to him to kiss the exhausted Guardian. "Come back to our base, then. We'll take care of you." he added, and Gokudera could have sworn there was a very sadistic smile on Bel's lips. He was very tempted to refuse the offer, but he couldn't possibly go back to Japan in that state.

"I guess I don't have much choice." he said reluctantly.

* * *

When Gokudera came back to Japan a week later and reported to Tsuna, the latter truly wondered if that mission was so difficult for his Guardian to come back with so many bandages. And last but not least, when he had asked him – carefully – about how it went with Belphegor, he barely managed to hide his surprise when he saw Gokudera actually _blush_.

* * *

_A/N: There! Your Bel59! Gosh I simply hope you liked it because Goku was a pain to write! *points accusingly at some people who will recognize themselves*_


End file.
